Classic Tale
by BlossomingStarsAtHeaven
Summary: When Edward left Bella thought her life was over, but now that she starting to move on she meet some interesting people. They look like vampires, with pale white skin and inhumanly beautiful, but their eyes are jade green and aqua blue. Can Bella move on?
1. Chapter 1

Classic Tale

Prologue

**Bella.**

It was almost impossible that anything-nor _anyone_ can take this flaming pain. But right now, when I search for that hole-that pain.

There was none.

There was only that hole of nothing. If I say their name-_his _name-it didn't bring pain anymore. No, it felt...nothing. Blank.

He told me to move on. He told me that I was nothing to him. Nothing.

And for once. I was grateful. I was grateful that he left me, I was grateful that he left my life.

Because if he didn't then I wouldn't have met _him_.

My lover.

My Leo.

I crouched in my fighting stance, ready to do anything. Ready to die for anyone. They were not going to take my life away from me.

Never.

I lost it once, and found it again.

There was no way I could loose it now.

No...

**A/N: This is my first Twilight FanFiction so please give me some slack! And do give me you're reviews. This is a Bella/OC (original character) story, so please no flames! If I have about two-seven reviews then I shall continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Classic Tale

The Huntley Girls

**Bella.**

I sighed. Another day in school. Another day of nothingness. Sigh. I grabbed my bag in the seat then closed the door. It's been four months since_ he_ left me. Four months of nothingness. I gripped my chest tighter, my breathing began to be raged. When I think of _him _it was like their was a black hole in my heart. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. It usually takes my time to close that black hole and today was no exception.

I tried to walk but it turns out that I will be needing the edge of my truck to do so. I groaned and closed my eyes. Just be nothing for a while. don't think of anything. Just be..._numb_. Then soon that black hole in my heart started to fade-which I was grateful. I didn't want to breakdown in the school. I breathed in a sigh of relief, then started to open my eyes. Slowly.

"Bella? You okay?"

Angela was looking at me with a concerned expression. I tried to smile, but I guess it turned out to be a pained smile. I tightened my gripped on my truck and looked at her. "I'm fine Angela."

She nodded her head. Then made a gesture to me to go first. I did.

"Have you heard? There are new students." Angela said, trying to make a conversation.

Angela was the only person that stick through me in all of this four months, and her boyfriend-Ben. They were trying to understand what the pain was. But nobody could. I walked briskly to my first period trying to snooze off the loud chattering of my classmates. When I arrived at English, students were already every where. I put my bag in the corner of my chair and pulled out my notebook. Mrs. Potts walked in the room and began the lesson.

It was like that for a while, when I heard footsteps coming in the classroom. I didn't bother to look who it was. Probably one of the new students.

"I'm so sorry, I was a bit lost. I'm Claire Sky Huntley," the new student introduced. She was a girl that was for sure. Because her voice was like a bell chiming. _Oh, no. _"one of the new students."

I tried very hard not to look at the girl, but deep down there was curiosity. I could _almost _feel that she was a vampire, even though I was not technically looking at her.

Mrs. Potts smiled (I knew because I was looking at her), and motioned for her to take a seat, and the only seat was next to me.

_Ugh!_

I lowered down to my seat as I heard footsteps coming towards the empty chair next to me. I heard a screech and knew that she was already seated. I tried to avoid her, but she seems to have that aura. An aura of glee and thankfulness. I was doing pretty good, but when the bell ring for the second period, it simply vanished.

"Uhm. Hi, I'm Claire. Do you mind telling me where Spanish class is?" She asked. Her voice melodic and cheerful. I have no choice but to look at her because if I didn't-she might find it rude.

So I did.

And well, like meeting _them_. I gasped. She was smiling, showing her perfect square teeth. She was about three inches smaller than me. Her hair was the color of brown and red and was up to her waist, her bangs covered her right eye only leaving the left. Her soft facial feature made her look like a child. Her skin a glowing healthy marble white. She looked like a vampire, but the color of her eyes were not gold, but green. Mystic green that can almost glow.

She was not a vegetarian vampire, nor a "human blood" vampire, since her eyes must be the shade of red.

I composed myself knowing that she was being stared by me which brought a blush to my cheeks. I clutched my books tighter to my chest.

"Go to the left, and at the corner go to the right. The Spanish classroom is at the third door." I responded. She smiled at me and waved her hand walking towards the direction I told her, leaving a trail of brown and red silky hair in her gracious trail.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of the impossible.

I walked quickly towards Government tripping sometimes towards the way there. When I tripped for the fifth time, I groaned in frustration and grabbed my books in the floor with a sure scowl on my face.

As I was going to get my notebook on the floor someone else did it for me. I muttered a thanks to that someone and grabbed my notebook. Finally, being able to see who that someone is.

_Are you kidding me? _My mind shouted at me.

I didn't know that there will be more new students coming in my way. And what a surprise! They all look like vampires! What is wrong in this world? My mind continued screaming.

She was a girl-again. She was smiling half-heartily not exposing her teeth, but I have a good guess that they're also square white as the other girl. She has dirty blonde hair that just runs up to her shoulders. She has sharper features than the other girl and more...mature. Her inhuman skin has a little color more than the girl, and she has that glowing green eyes that can bright up a dark room.

She handed me my notebook and I took it with cation. She smiled at me and extended her hand for greeting.

"Hello, I'm Dolly. Dolly Hope Huntley," I shook her hand, and was a little surprised to find it warm with a bit of coldness. "Are you going to Government class?" she asked her voice like silk.

I nodded my head. She shifted her legs right and left and turned to look at me again.

"Mind showing me?"

I nodded again. I couldn't still speak, my voice was no where to found. I guess it took a little vacation. We both walked in silence, she didn't talk and as for me I didn't also talk, since my mind is so full already.

Claire and Dolly looked like vampires but the accessory-as I like to call it-is incomplete. First, their heat. If they were vampires, they would be cold and hard, but Dolly's hand was soft, smooth and, well, warm. Second, their eyes. Their eyes should be gold or crimson.

Are they a family? Are they adopted? Since it was almost impossible that they can all be seniors. Are they're more?

"Are they're more of you?"

She looked at me one of her brows raised. I didn't realize that I spoke it out loud. "Yes, they're are more of us. Their is Alberto, Dante, Kyle-she's a girl by the way-,Claire, Alonzo and Leo . We are all seniors since we are all adopted," she answered. "We moved from Montana to Forks, since our mom has a very special client here." she shook her head.

She stopped and I also did. We were already in Government. I tried to smile and thank God I didn't fail. Mr. Varner was late and so were the students, so there were still seats available. I sat at the left corner next to the window. Dolly sat next to me and smiled at her seat mate on the left.

"Hey Kyle, this is Bella Swan," she introduced me to the one who was sitting next to her-aside from me. "Bella Swan meet Kyle Night Huntley."

Then I saw Kyle. She was a pretty-but not inhumanly beautiful like Claire and Dolly. Her hair was plain black that runs up to her breasts. She has a bubbly face and she was at least the same height as me. Her body was slim with little muscles and her eyes were not green, nor gold. They were aqua blue.

Nope. Not a vampire.

She offered her hand to me. "Hello, Kyle here." her voice was sweet like chocolates. I shook her hand, and immediately took it back. Her hand was burning-figuratively. Since they were so hot. I stared at her wide eye. For two reasons.

"Sorry Bella, I forgot I put my hands in the heater in the car since it was freezing here. Didn't intended to do." Kyle said, completely at ease. That was the first reason the second reason was my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked Dolly. She smiled and pointed at my notebook.

"You're name is printed there. That's how I knew you're name. But if it isn't you're's then what is you're name?"

I smiled and looked down, my face burning a little. How stupid of me. Of course she know my name, she picked up my notebook. They laughed.

"Don't worry. No-need to be-embarrassed Bella. You do need to watch out for Claire." Kyle said between her giggles.

I smiled at her. "Oh, I know her already. why would I need to watch out for her?" I asked confused. Dolly looked at Kyle and burst out laughing again.

I was left confused. 

"Oh boy. Welcome to the world of the Huntley girls."

I raised my brow. What were they talking about? I just decided to play along.

"Oh, are there also the world of the Huntley boys?" I asked sarcastically.

Dolly and Kyle looked at me. Green and blue. Then burst out laughing again.

"You have no idea," they said in unison. Then as on cue, they stopped laughing when Mr. Varner walked in. Kyle and Dolly grabbed their notebooks trying to stop themselves from laughing.

I smiled at myself.

"They're worse." Dolly added.

I-again-raised my eyebrow.

**A/N: Please review and tell me how bad or good am I. Please? If you give me about five-ten reviews then I'll give you guys a sneek peek at the end of the chapter. So please, please, please! REVIEW! I again will tell you that this is a Bella/OC story, but do not worry the Cullens will show themselves when the time is right. **


End file.
